paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Family is Forever
Third generation short story by MidnightCollies *Blitz *Amara *Adelmo Blitz hummed to herself as she walked through the streets, kicking around at a small pebble as she did so. She was out for her morning walk as she did every morning while Adelmo and her pups were asleep. As she neared the park gates she decided to stop for a moment, turning around to see a small figure dart behind a nearby trash can. She tilted her head curiously, furrowing her eyebrows as she turned and walked towards the bin. "Somebody there?" She asked curiously, stopping a few yards away from the trash can. From behind it, a pair of orange eyes peeked out. Blitz looked at the small figure, a little pup. She smiled kindly at her, extending a paw and beckoning her to come over, "don't be shy! I won't hurt you!" She assured her. The little puppy slowly moved out, her tail was tucked between her legs and she shook slightly, her ears back as she shakily walked towards Blitz. As soon as her full form was revealed, Blitz's heart broke slightly. She was obviously a stray, with no family to take care of her. Her ribs were clearly visible from underneath her muddy and matted fur. Her paws were covered in dirt and sand. Blitz gulped, horrified at the sight this little pup was in. "Darling... Where are your parents..?" She dared to ask. The little pup looked down slightly, then back to Blitz, she then muttered, "I-I never had any..." "Oh..." Blitz whispered, her heart tearing. "Well... Do you have a name?" The little pup nodded slowly, looking up at her with her big eyes. Anya waited for a moment, but received no response. "Want to tell me it, dearie..? Heh..." "I'm Amara.." She said with a small smile, scratching her ear quickly. "Well Amara, I'm Blitz! It's nice to meet you~" Blitz said cheerfully, attempting to boost her confidence. The little pup smiled more, standing up and looking happily at Blitz. "D-do you have any food..?" She asked quietly, walking up closer to Blitz. "Well I actually need to head to the store, I'm a little bit low on stock. Wanna join me? We can take you to Katie's as well and get you cleaned up a bit too." She told her. Her expression brightened further as she skipped to Blitz's side and began walking along with her happily. The duo soon arrived at the store and picked up all kinds of treats and other goodies. Once their shopping trip was over, they headed on over to Katie's where Amara happily got groomed, with a small vet check thrown in too. "That was so much fun!" The energetic little pup said as she raced out to Blitz, who sat in the main room waiting. As soon as Blitz laid eyes on her, it was as if she were looking at a completely different pup.. Blitz could now clearly see that little Amara was a terrier mix. One ear perked and the other flopped. Her coat was mostly white, with gold patches here and there. She now wore a pink camouflage collar, which Katie had given to her as a treat. "Wow! You look dazzling!" Blitz giggled, looking at the pretty little pup. She was the cutest pup Blitz had ever seen, her bright personality sparkled almost as much as the innocence and joy in her eyes. Her fluffy coat as soft as silk. Amara looked herself over and giggled. "Where are we going to do now?" she asked happily, tail wagging vigorously. Blitz paused before saying anything. What were they gonna do? The little pup had no home, no family, no relatives. Blitz couldn't just abandon her now. "I.. Don't know.." Blitz stammered. Little Amara's expression dropped a little, she crawled over to Blitz, looking up at her with big eyes. "Y-you're not leaving me on the streets again... A-are you..?" She said in a hurt whisper. "No!" Blitz answered quickly, "no, no, darling! I could never do that.... I think I need to take you to the orphanage across town.. I'm not legally allowed to keep you.." She explained to the little pup, Amara's eyes became teary, she moved closer to Blitz and rested her head on her leg. "But... I-I wanna stay with you...." She sniffled a little, but Blitz shook her head, standing up. Although this was killing her inside, she had to be cruel to be kind. She couldn't just take her home, even if she was a stray, she doesn't have a right too. Blitz smiled at Amara, lifting the little pup onto her back and heading across town to the Orphanage. ~ Three days later ~ Amara sat alone in her room in the orphanage. She didn't play with the other pups, she just sat in the room all day. "I thought I finally found a family..." She sighed, letting a small tear slide down her cheek. Then suddenly, the room door swung open, a caretaker coming in and beckoning her to follow her. Hesitantly, Amara got up, following the caretaker downstairs. When she reached the bottom, her whole world lit up. "BLITZ!" She cheered as she bounded towards the shepherd mix, leaping into her arms, "You came to visit me??" "Nope!" Blitz smirked, looking up to her mate, Adelmo, who stood beside her. Amara looked a little confused, raising an eyebrow. "T-then what?" She asked. Blitz looked to Adelmo, who pulled out a piece of paper from behind him and handed it to her. Amara read it quickly, before finally getting to the bottom and stopping for a minute, looking to the pair in shock. "Y-y-you're.. adopting me?!" She gasped. Blitz smiled warmly down at her. "You bet I am... You're our little girl now, We're your forever family." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Next next generation Category:Third gen story Category:Third gen Category:Third generation Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:Short Pages Category:Short stories Category:Shorts Category:Fanon shorts Category:MidnightCollies' Story